mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Hooves/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|Dr. Hooves makes his first appearance. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Dr. Hooves is in the background. Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Dr. Hooves is on the right. Winter Wrap Up The plant team S1E11.png Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, Dr. Hooves, and Fluttershy singing the Winter Wrap Up (song). Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png|The plant team clears snow from the fields. Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Working hard after sunset. Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Dr. Hooves ID S1E12.png|Dr. Hooves walking before Apple Bloom stops him. Apple Bloom and Dr. Hooves "Care to buy some apples?" S1E12.png|Hey sir,want an apple? Apple Bloom surprises Dr. Hooves S1E12.png|Peek-a-boo, now buy an apple. Apple Bloom sneaks up on Dr. Hooves S1E12.png|Come on sir, you know you want one... Apple Bloom confronts Dr. Hooves "Pretty sure?" S1E12.png|..You wouldn't lie to a filly, would you? Apple Bloom backs Dr. Hooves into a corner S1E12.png|I'm sorry I have to take care of something. Well, four somethings...and a giant lizard. Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png|Please leave me be Horsegoon... Dr. Hooves with apple in mouth S1E12.png|Hmm! Best apple I've eaten since next Tuesday. At least she didn't offer me pears... I hate pears! Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Suited For Success Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png|Excuse me, sir. I do believe you're sitting ON MY FACE! Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png|End of the catwalk, between Cloud Kicker and Amethyst Star. Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Sonic Rainboom Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png|Dr. Hooves as a Pegasus! Dr. Hooves chewing hay S1E16.png|Mmm... eat your hay! The Show Stoppers Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Photo Finish being carried S1E20.png|Dr. Hooves in place of Crescent Moon with the latter's color scheme. Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png|Three Dr. Hooves watching Fluttershy's standing. Over a Barrel Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png Dr. Hooves with hat S1E21.png|He ain't called the Time Lord for nuthin' Dr. Hooves running S1E21.png Main ponies look at Appleloosa S01E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|Dr. Hooves with hat. Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Hearth's Warming Eve Earth ponies S2E11.png|Dr. Hooves, in the Hearth's Warming Eve play. Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png|I sense a familiar filly... One that tried to force me to buy apples! Dr. Hooves looking at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Dr. Hooves Looking at Apple Bloom. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Look! It's larger on the inside! Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png|Two Dr. Hooves, plus Derpy. What the heck? Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Dr. Hooves The Timer.png|"This is my timey wimey detector... It goes ding when there's stuff." -the tenth Doctor Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|He's on the bridge with Derpy. Derpy and Dr. Hooves closeup S2E17.png|Do Dr. Hooves and Derpy really like each other? Or is it a typical Dr. Hooves and Assistant story? Dr. Hooves is so splashy S2E17.png|Dr. Hooves is so splashy, since he runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved. Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png|I see two Dr. Hooves. Iron Will walking S02E19.png|Three Dr. Hooves??? Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Derpy and two Dr. Hooves. Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png|Dr. Hooves' head. Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png|Dr. Hooves' mane. It's About Time Worried Ponies S2E20.png|Twilight KNOWS. Everypony else S02E20.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png|Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest, and "Tornado Bolt" are trapped. Dr. Hooves running from changelings S2E26.png|Run, Dr. Hooves! Run for your life! Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Pinkie Pie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Pinkie Pie claiming herself to be the real Pinkie Pie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 3 S3E03.png|It's amazing that after all he's seen, Pinkie can still startle him.But, then again, who CAN'T Pinkie startle? One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with "Cloud Kicker". 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png|At the parade dressed as a pear. Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png|I thought you hated pears, Doctor. Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png|"Bow ties are cool." -the eleventh Doctor Magic Duel Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Magical Mystery Cure Liquid Pride S3E13.png|Of course, he wouldn't miss a big event in Equestrian history. Season four Flight to the Finish Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png Pinkie Pride Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Rainbow 'She actually has a goof off rulebook' S4E12.png Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png Matilda shhing Spike S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Rainbow grinning S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born ready!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Simple Ways Rainbow 'I can't believe' S4E13.png Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Twilight Time CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png|Tenth Doctor, is that you? Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Flim "And if we haven't captured your interest" S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Audience surprised S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Judges scoring dive S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The judges impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Dr. Hooves giving a 10 S4E20.png Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png Lyra notices S4E20.png Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png Lyra smiling S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie making rap-style sounds S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "bold!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves walking in style S4E21.png Dr. Hooves smiling S4E21.png|Did you get hit by something? An odd, grayish floating pyramid that leads you to your past selves, perhaps??? Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "Huh!" S4E21.png| Pink Punk-shawn. Stereotypical rapper name. Pinkie Pie ends rap song S4E21.png|Dr. Whooves sagging. Joy. Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow Dash fainting S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Equestria Games The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer taking positions S4E24.png Ice archery event about to start S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer firing ice arrows S4E24.png Pizzelle firing ice arrows S4E24.png Archers firing ice arrows S4E24.png Ice archers still firing arrows S4E24.png Dr. Hooves surprised by archer 7's progress S4E24.png Dr. Hooves picking up an arrow S4E24.png Dr. Hooves knocks over arrow bucket S4E24.png Dr. Hooves trips over arrow bucket S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Mayor Mare and Time Turner trading card.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.jpg Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figurine.jpg Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figure-Translucent.jpg Funko-My-Little-Pony-Dr-Whooves-Green-Tie-Hot-Topic-Closeup.jpg|Dr. Hooves Vinyl Figure with Green Tie. Comic issue 2 Midtown Comics cover.jpg|Don't blink! Buying Cheerilee MLP Game.png|"Time Turner" in the Gameloft app. Promotional Twitter promo Leap of Faith.png|Flim and Flam's tonic is a fixed point in time. Category:Character gallery pages